


Unusual Drinking Buddies

by shiny_glor_chan



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Drinking, Fic or Treat Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-30
Updated: 2009-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_glor_chan/pseuds/shiny_glor_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason and Bucky meet at a bar, and things just go from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unusual Drinking Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Fic or Treat for [](http://cat-13145.livejournal.com/profile)[cat_13145](http://cat-13145.livejournal.com/).

“Oh, fuck you.”

“Is that a challenge, Jason?”

“No, it was a statement _stating_ that you should fuck off.”

“We just met, and you're already telling me to fuck off. What gives?”

“You were friends with the Dick.”

“Sort of, I guess. I doubt he'd actually talk to me now.”

“And why is that, _Bucky_?”

“Because you Bats seem to have a strict no kill policy, which I get, but-”

“Wait, wait, _you_ 've killed people?”

“I was brainwashed, and mostly only when completely necessary-”

“Dude, I take it back. You're nothing like the Dick, and we can totally be friends.”

“...anyone ever tell you you're crazy?”

“A few, but they learn their lesson after the first time.”

That made Bucky snort before he order them both another round of beers, deciding Jason's company even if a little crazy, was okay company to have.


End file.
